


The White Sweater

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: joss100, F/M, Season 3, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-25
Updated: 2006-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ours is a Forbidden Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Placed near the beginning of season three. Drabble written for my Joss100 table, prompt 057. White.

She’s wearing a white sweater today. There’s just something about a girl in a white sweater, like she can do no wrong. It doesn’t matter what she looks like, what her cup size is, or what you normally think of her; if a girl is wearing a white sweater, she is hot.

I’m not actually sure who it is; I just caught a glimpse of her back in the hall, but I know I want more. Her hair was tucked up under a dark blue hat, and she was in a knee-length dark blue skirt, white shoes, and a figure-hugging white knit turtleneck.

And I wasn’t the only one looking. There were at least two other guys in my line of vision that were ogling whoever she was.

“XANDER!” I turn and see Cordy, looking annoyed. “God, what universe were you in? I’ve been calling you for, like, forever.”

“Sorry. I was trying to avoid going to math.” I finish grabbing my books and close my locker. I wish Cordy would wear a white sweater every now and then. I have a boyfriend right to a white sweater.

“It’s fine. Let’s go.”

We get to math with seconds to spare and I slide into my regular seat by Willow.

“I thought you weren’t gonna show,” she whispered as I fished in my bag for my notebook and a pen. “I know math isn’t your favoritest class.”

“Yeah. Hey, can I borrow a pen?” I finally look up at Willow and I know my jaw dropped.

Blue hat. Blue skirt. White sweater. _The white sweater_. My Willow is wearing the white sweater.

Oh God.


End file.
